


Oh, It's You

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: And some light smut, Basically just a ton of fluff, First Date, M/M, Mandy the matchmaker, Online Dating, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Please do one where Mandy puts mickey on tinder and sets him up with Ian!! Xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, It's You

The second Mickey entered the apartment he shared with his little sister, he knew she was up to something.

 

Mandy was sitting by the kitchen island on his phone, and when she spotted Mickey, her face lit up in a smile, a type of smile he did not appreciate.

 

”I wondered where that was all day!” He snatched it from her hands. ”What did you do?”

 

”Listen…” She slid off of her chair and kept a smile on her face that said _’Please forgive me’._

 

”What did you do?” Mickey repeated, going through his phone, trying to figure out what the fuck his sister was up to, but it was no use.

 

Hell, he barely even knew how to use the thing to begin with.

 

”You’ve been really grumpy lately, and I haven’t seen any dudes around here lately, so I made you a tinder” Mickey squinted.

 

”What the fuck is a tinder?”

 

He wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

 

Mandy pulled her shoulders up.

 

”It’s a dating app”

 

With those words, Mickey became both really fucking angry and not to mention even more confused.

 

”The fuck is an app?”

 

”Oh my fucking god, bro. You’re so fucking clueless”

 

Mandy grabbed the phone out of his hand and unlocked it, opening something.

 

”Not my fault that I don’t give a shit about technology”

 

”See?” Mandy asked, showing him the screen. ”This is a tinder and here’s your profile-”

 

”Hold up, profile?! You fucking made me an account on a dating website?” Mickey asked, eyes getting darker by the second.

 

”It’s a-” Mandy sighed, giving up on trying to explain this shit to her brother. ”Yeah. Look even though you don’t say it, I know you want someone, so why not just try it?”

 

”I’ll tell you why fucking not, because it’s petty and pathetic, that’s why. Besides, there’s no way in fucktopia anyone I would wanna fuck would ever be on a fucking dating app”

 

”See you said app! You’re already learning!”

 

That wasn’t quite the point Mickey was trying to make.

 

”Mands, that’s not the point. Look, the point is that I don’t want that shit, alright? Take it down”

 

”You sure?”

 

”Yes” Mickey said.

 

”What if I said you already have a date?”

 

 

 

”I can’t fucking believe you’re making me do this”

 

”Shut the fuck up, Mick. You need to do this and I’m dragging you to that restaurant kicking and screaming if I have to” Mandy stated, comparing his only two button ups.

 

”You won’t even let me see his picture, which means he’s ugly”

 

”He’s not ugly” She mumbled, now not really paying attention to anything but comparing sneakers.

 

”Oh, come the fuck on. You wanna know what people are on a place like that? Desperate people. And desperate fucking people aren’t hot, Mandy”

 

”Well, you’re no ray of sunshine, Mick. Maybe it’s a good thing he’s desperate”

 

”Fuck you!”

 

 

 

Mickey looked around the place and immediately regretted agreeing to this shit.

 

He could be home drinking beer and eating hot pockets, but instead he was here in a semi fancy restaurant, about to be on a date with a dude he knew absolute squat about.

 

**Mandy:** _How’s it going?_

 

**Mickey:** _Don’t think he’s here yet_

 

**Mickey:** _God damn it, Mandy._

 

**Mickey:** _I have no clue what this guy looks like I’m gonna look like an idiot_

 

**Mandy:** _He’s a few years younger than you._

 

**Mandy:** _Red hair._

 

**Mandy:** _Happy?_

 

**Mickey:** _Defiantly not here yet_

 

**Mickey:** _So I guess we’ll see_

 

**Mandy:** _Good_

 

**Mandy:** _And Mick?_

 

**Mickey:** _What now?_

 

**Mandy:** _Don’t screw it up_

 

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone.

 

How did he even know this dude was gonna bother showing up anyway?

 

”Mickey?”

 

The words were accompanied by two fingers on his shoulder.

 

He turned around, ready to see a desperate, middle aged man who had made a fake profile.

 

Instead, the guy was exactly what Mandy had briefly described.

 

He was tall, broad shouldered and had red hair.

 

He didn’t even look that much older or younger than Mickey.

 

”Yeah” Mickey breathed.

 

Fuck, he needed to get it together.

 

”I’m Ian”

 

Mickey didn’t usually shake someone’s hand when they presented it to him, but this time he just had to.

 

”Hey”

 

Ian let his hand go and they just looked at each other for a second.

 

Mickey had never believed in love at first sight, and he never would, but this moment he would always describe as something special.

 

The second he laid his eyes on Ian, he felt something.

 

Not love, but it was just like _’Oh, it’s you’_

 

”You wanna go sit-” ”Should we go-”

 

They both turned red and chuckled slightly.

 

”Yeah” Ian finally said and they got a booth, sitting down in front of each other, and reading their menus.

 

”You ever do this before?” Mickey asked after a beat.

 

”Once. Didn’t work out too well. Most guys you meet on there are either really old or really sick in the head” Mickey had to agree. ”You?”

 

”No. My sister made me one of those things, and I asked her to delete it”

 

”But she didn’t”

 

”Nah, she was about to but then she told me I had a date, so I figured what the fuck. See how it goes”

 

Ian nodded, biting his bottom lip.

 

”How is it going?”

 

Mickey couldn’t stop himself from grinning as he looked down at the menu.

 

”I guess we’ll see huh?”

 

 

The rest of the date consisted of eating and making small talk.

 

Mickey usually hated small talk, but tonight he actually didn’t mind it too much.

 

A part of him wondered if it was at all possible to ever get sick of hearing Ian talk, he doubted it.

 

Ian ended up paying after a small fight about it and soon they were walking out of the restaurant, bumping shoulders.

 

 

”So how _did_ that date go?”

 

Mickey chuckled, looking up at the dorky redhead.

 

”It went pretty good”

 

”Yeah?”

 

”Yeah” Mickey said and then they were quiet for a second, just looking at each other.

 

”Do you kiss on the first date?”

 

”Nah” Mickey said immediately and he could just see Ian deflate as he nodded. ”But I don’t really go on dates at all so I figure maybe it would be alright”

 

Ian’s face lit up like a freaking christmas tree and he inched closer to Mickey.

 

Mickey couldn’t keep the grin off of his face and when they were only inches apart, Mickey closed the space in between them.

 

Their lips smashed together and even though there was no tongue involved, it was an open mouthed and passionate kiss.

 

There was no way to deny the fire burning in the pit of Mickey’s stomach as Ian placed a cold hand against his cheek.

 

Mickey leaned into Ian’s palm and put an arm around his shoulders, deepening the kiss further.

 

Ian nipped at Mickey’s bottom lip slightly and used his surprise to slide his tongue in.

 

They kissed like that for a while, tongues tangling together, arms holding each other tightly.

 

By the time Ian pulled away, their lips were red and swollen, but neither of them cared.

 

”Kissing all you do on a first date?” Mickey quickly shook his head.

 

”No fucking way, come on”

 

 

Barely fifteen minutes later, they were stumbling through the door to Mickey’s apartment, lips never leaving each other as jacket’s were thrown on the floor and shoes were toed off.

 

Ian quickly undid Mickey’s belt, palming him tightly through his boxers as Mickey steered them towards his bedroom.

 

Mandy heard the bedroom door slam and smirked to herself.

 

Mission accomplished.

 

 

 

”Mickey! Babe, wake up!”

 

”What the fuck?”

 

Mickey’s eyes fluttered open, taking in his obviously excited husband.

 

He couldn’t stop the smile that made its way onto his face at the sight.

 

Fuck, he’d never get tired of this.

 

Mickey sat up taking in the sight.

 

”I made you breakfast”

 

”I see that” Mickey took a bite of a pancake. ”Thanks. I love you”

 

Mickey put a hand on the back of Ian’s neck and pressed their lips tightly together before going back to his food, keeping his hand in place.

 

”Five years”

 

”Five years” Mickey repeated and they both started grinning.

 

”I love you so fucking much”


End file.
